Can I kiss you? Suzalulu
by CircusSilhouette
Summary: Based of these four words: "Can I kiss you?" Requested by an anon on Tumblr, go to my Wattpad: @TwilightPancake and Tumblr: @ChaoticDespair.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbcb23b22a6e6693d4fcc554ce00d75f"(Requested by anon on Tumblr.)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fe4b5c618fb484e1289de972a379a9e"Books and papers were scattered upon Lelouch's bed, and a brown-haired teenager by the name of Suzaku was sitting behind him, the teenagers were doing make-up work for their absence in their classes, both for reasons that involved each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff0f83eb506e636273f5b33058717f05"However, Suzaku wasn't paying very much attention on his work, his attention more so focused on the teen beside him, who Suzaku thought made adorable faces when he was concentration. Lelouch would often bite his lips or lick them while he silently read the workbook that was lying open on his crossed legs. His ebony hair was falling gently in front of the glasses which were perched upon his nose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04dbe47fd5d7e9aad25c83967774c492"But he honestly didn't need to study really, Lelouch was smart. He probably knew most of what they were doing already, Suzaku on the other hand might not, but Lelouch did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bd455288aa74f17ac9f2d09297f61af"And Lelouch maybe was just pretending to study so that he got to spend more time with Suzaku, even though, part of the reason why the other had to do makeup work was because he had spent most of his free time with Lelouch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa37b2507d57caa1bc44ffb2fb4aeead"Lelouch however was paying more attention to pretending that he was reading, and his thoughts. He didn't realize that Suzaku was staring at him, nor did he realize the times that Suzaku brushed his fingertips against Lelouch's wrist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66d5b28f77c13c7c24429f154b23e650"Suddenly, quite startlingly, Suzaku had grabbed Lelouch's shoulders and forced the ebony haired teen to look at him, Lelouch's cheeks flushed at the proximity of his and Suzaku's faces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19c7964aa6196c9d1ee93f6d5add7875""Can I kiss you?" The browned haired teen had asked, making Lelouch's cheeks heat up even more than they had before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d08cb383aedaa553703e548d323fbd94"Lelouch violet eyes had glanced down to Suzaku's lips before returning to his green eyes as he slowly nodded. Suzaku wasted no time at all in pressing his lips against Lelouch's for a kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="099ea3ecdf9af8b4b873c869a2a82d67"Suzaku loved the feeling of the smaller teen's lips pressed against his own, and vice versa Lelouch loved the feeling of Suzaku's against his./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e83c3d43b1dacb2c24ba4dd60f415ad"The two had been in a relationship since Suzaku had came to the school a year ago, so they had shared plenty of kisses. But each one still left both of them breathless, and undoubtedly more in love with each other if that was even possible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c56d730527d704e1ac62a8c682f7acb9"As the teen's lips moved in sync, Lelouch had gripped the fabric of Suzaku's shirt between pale fingers, and Suzaku had brought Lelouch closer closer to him, swiping his tongue across the other's pale lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f5c74662997a1ccd0f64ccbc82086a6"Neither of the two got much makeup work done that day, as expected the kiss had defiantly escalated into Lelouch waking up a few hours later with aching hips, and Suzaku had watched him sleep most of that time, playing with the other's hair. The two had plenty alone time for movies and soft kisses as Nunnally was with Euphemia for the day, and Lelouch had told Sayoko to let him and Suzaku have some alone time. It was unusual for it to just be them, but nonetheless they enjoyed their time alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de2e267d66bb73629a01d094220b985c"(I hope this was okay. ;3;)/p 


End file.
